The Loving Psychos
by kanakali94
Summary: Daffney and Nikki Roxx have been dating for five years. Three out of the five, Daffney has been in an Insane Asylum after killing NIkki's parents. When Daffney plans to break out with her friends, she ends up at Nikki's door? What secrets will be revealed? Is Nikki also an 'insane' person as well? Will they get caught and thrown back into the Asylum? FEMSLASH WARNING
1. Chapter 1

The brunette walked with the police escorts into the asylum and into the visiting room. She saw the other patients walking around or sitting down, talking with their visitor. She was patiently waiting for hers since it had been a month since she last saw her lover.

"Nikki!"

The brunette looked over and smiled happily when she saw her raven-haired girlfriend running towards her. "Daffney!" She hugged the other tightly and smiled more, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too Nikki..." Daffney pulled away and pouted a bit, "You've been gone too long! You missed all the amazing things."

"Oh?" She let Daffney grab her hand and pulled her towards the window, looking down at where Daffney was now pointing.

"There! Those two guys! Abyss, Kane, and Raven! They're my new friends here!"

Nikki blinked and saw as the three men looked up at waved. She saw Daffney wave at them with a big smile and then the two stared at each other. "You seem to like them a lot Daff... I'm happy you have some friends."

Daffney smiled more. "I'm glad too! I guess... I'm not alone after all."

Nikki lowered her eyes. She was happy about that. Ever since her girlfriend had set her parent's house a blaze two years ago, Daffney had almost been with no one and then she had Abyss. Nikki never met the guy, but she heard he had protected her from someone and for that Nikki could trust him only a little. _I just wish they'd let you out soon... You look like you're getting better..._ She thought with a soft sigh.

"Nikki? Nikki baby, what's wrong?" Daffney asked with concern, putting her hand on the other's cheek.

"It's just... I wish they'd let you out soon. You seem like you've gotten better." Nikki looked Daffney in the eye, "You have gotten better, right?"

Daffney nodded happily, almost child-like. "Yeah! Dr. Stevie said that I could probably go home in a month if I'm still better."

Nikki smiled a little more and nodded.

"That's... That's good, right? You'll get to take me home, right? And hug me and comfort me... right?"

Nikki chuckled lightly and nodded, and then Daffney clapped happily.

"Yay! I get to stay with my Nikki bear!" She then hugged the brunette, catching her off-guard, but Nikki didn't hesitate to hug her back. They both missed this, the hug, the comfort, the feeling of the other there. They missed it all. Daffney pulled away a bit and her lips connected with Nikki's and Nikki kissed her back a bit. After a while they pulled away so the guards wouldn't stop them and Daffney licked her lips a bit before looking back at the window. Nikki blinked a bit and looked out the window as well and blinked. She could see that Raven and Kane were together, she could tell because the spark seemed to be there, the spark her and Daffney had.

"Nikki?"

"Duckling." Nikki said back, tilting her head a little.

Daffney smiled at her nickname and giggled a bit. "I... If I I tell you something... Something that'd be a bit bad... What'd you say?" She whispered quietly.

Nikki tilted her head more. "... Depends. What is it?"

"Time's up!" A guard yelled and started taking Daffney away. Daffney handed Nikki a note and Nikki held onto it tightly. "Read it! It'll tell you everything!" Daffney yelled to her lover before she was escorted out. Nikki walked out with the other guards until she was out of the building. She then saw someone stare at her, one of the patients and she looked over, seeing him motion her to come over. She hesitantly did and she blinked. "... Yeah?"

"You're Daffy's girlfriend, right? Nikki?" He said.

Nikki nodded slowly.

"I'm Abyss... I just wanted to tell you... She's safe here.. Until she does what she's going to do."

"Ah... Abyss..." The name clicked in her mind, "It's nice to... finally meet you. Yeah, she gave me a note to tell me what she's doing... Is she going to.. you know... 'leave'?"

Abyss nodded. "All four of us are... and we need your help."

"... I'll help as best I can..." Nikki whispered to him. That seemed to got him to smile and Nikki wave lightly at him before she went back to going to her car. She then got inside and opened the note, reading it quietly.

_"Nikki,_

_If you have gotten this note, then I wasn't able to tell you what I had in mind in person. The thing is... I'm going to escape from here. I know I should wait a month, but... I have this feeling Dr. Stevie is going to lie and keep me here. He's not a good doctor. He hurts us, makes us all cry and do things... Nikki, he hurt me the most because I'm a woman!"_

Nikki's eye twitched lightly and her jaw clenched tightly, but she kept reading.

_"Nikki, I'm taking Abyss, Kane, and Raven with me. Only because I know they can help me. This is where you come in. We need a place to crash, to stay... Once Dr. Stevie dies... They'll know it's Kane and Raven, but he's making sure Dr. Stevie puts me and Abyss clear to stay in society. Nikki, I know I'm asking you a lot to bring serial killers that you barely know into your home... our home... but please do this. For me, please? The next time I'll see you is at your doorstep and I hope you'll take me back with open arms.. Just like you always have. I know that you've been on edge... That your mind is becoming almost like mine. I don't know whether to like it or not, but... I'll have to find out eventually, hm? Anyway, I love you Nikki. My Nikki bear, my Niko, NikNik... I love you so much..._

_-Daffney"_

Nikki folded the paper back and looked up at a random window, which to her surprise was Daffney's window and she was standing their. Daffney had a small smile on her face and Nikki's lips tugged into one as well before she nodded. Daffney's mile grew a bit, as if she knew Nikki was going to help, and she waved a bit. She got a wave back before Nikki turned on her car and drove home, opening her windows and blasting Metallica as she drove. Nikki had gotten home and she dropped her keys on the corner table by the door and then went through her mail she grabbed by the mailbox. She then stopped and looked straight ahead a bit, sighing heavily. _Daff... I love you... and I'll do this for you because I know you're telling me the truth..._

* * *

Two nights later, Nikki woke up with a doorbell ringing and a big knock on the door. She jumped from her sleep from sleeping in her study and she instantly got up, rubbing her eyes and she walked downstairs in her white tanktop and black pajamas pants. She unlocked the door and opened it and she saw a big guy in front of her, smirking a bit. Her eyes widened a bit. "Um... Hi?" She said a bit confusingly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kane! Stop fucking scaring her! She's probably already terrified that _you're_ tagging along." Daffney said as she pushed him out of the way. Daffney then stared at Nikki who was staring back and she tilted her head a bit cutely. "... Niko! We're here!"

Nikki chuckled lightly and moved aside, letting all four in, she nodded her head in greetings to everyone, especially to Abyss. Daffney clinged onto Nikki's side and then looked at her friends. "So, the big, tall guy is Kane- He likes scaring everyone with his smirks, but I'm sure he'll grow a liking to you eventually. Then next to him is Raven- he's kinda childish like me and very friendly... Unless you get on his bad side. Andddd last, but not least, my bestie Abyss! I know you've met him, but he's really nice! Despite his little friend in his head, he's a good guy and very good at protecting friends." Daffney introduced everyone to Nikki and Nikki just stood their and blinked, rubbing her eyes for a second and then nodded.

"Nice to... meet you all. Uh... Your rooms are upstairs... last two doors on the left." The three guys nodded and went straight up the stairs and disappeared from the two woman's views. Daffney then looked at Nikki and kissed her deeply. Nikki was slightly caught off-guard, but she didn't mind the kiss at all. She wrapped her arms around Daffney's neck as Daffney pulled her closer by her waist to deepened the kiss and the two moaned lightly before pulling away. Daffney had a smirk playing on her face and Nikki traced it a little. "Duckling, aren't you tired?"

Daffney shook her head quickly with a soft smile playing her face. "Nope! I'm wide awake! Just like you!" She said happily.

"Ah, but I'm not wide awake. You three woke me up from my slumber."

Daffney pouted.

"Daffney, no need to pout." Nikki placed a kiss on the other's lips, "We can have _lots _of time... showing each other how much we love and miss each other, but right now I have to sleep. I have to do a bunch of things in the morning like getting you guys food and-"

Daffney put a hand over Nikki's mouth, silencing her. "Babe, I get it. I'll try and sleep with you and tomorrow I can help you grab the things."

"... What about the guys?"

"They'll be fine if I tell them to behave."

"And they listen to you?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Kane probably will growl because I'm telling him what to do, but I'm the one with the idea, so... They have to listen to me at least a little." She answered and then jumped on Nikki's back. Nikki laughed lightly as Daffney did this and started walking up the stairs, she walked into her bedroom and dropped Daffney on the bed. She grabbed some PJ's for Daffney, throwing it to her before she laid her exhausted body on the bed. After a while, she felt a soft hand trailing up her back and she groaned a bit before opening one eye and looked at Daffney. "Mm.. Daff?"

"Yeah?"

"... I'm glad you're here. I was going... insane without you.."

Daffney chuckled lightly. "I know you were trying to find the right word other than that, but I know... I was going insane without you.. I heard you.. went to see a psychologist."

Nikki lifted up her head. "From who?"

"Stevie. Who else?"

Nikki sighed and rested her head down. "I'm starting to like fire... a lot. Just like I used to when I was a kid... and I have a short temper and I have this side.. an alter ego that just comes out and gets violent."

"Oooo... You're turning into me."

"Except I'm not child-like."

"Hey..." Daffney pouted, "You like it when I'm like this."

Nikki sat up close enough to be near Daffney's lips. "I _love_ you any way you are Daffney." Their lips connected a second time tonight and Daffney made sure Nikki didn't pull away just yet. She rolled the other over so she was on top and pulled away, smirking down at the pinned brunette. "Daff.. I need to rest."

"You..." She leaned near Nikki's lips, "Need to relax... You have me here now, relax..." She trailed her hands down the other's chest.

"D-Daffney.."

"Shhhh..." Her lips lightly touched Nikki's, "Follow your heart, not your head baby..." She smirked lightly against her lips before Nikki gave in slightly and kissed her back. Nikki's hands trailed up Daffney's sides very slowly up until her hands reached her hips, which then she held on Daffney's hips and rolled over, making Daffney be on the bottom. The raven-haired woman giggled softly against her lover's lips before the two pulled away. "Ah, there's my Nikki..." Daffney playfully said with a soft smirk, trailing her hands up the other's abdomen and tugging at her shirt, "Off."

Nikki chuckled lightly and slipped her tank top off with ease before slipping Daffney's off as well. The two then kissed passionately again and then the brunette pulled away to start trailing kisses down Daffney's jawline to her neck. She moaned softly and arched her back slightly, their skins touch and that caused Nikki to shiver. Nikki trailed even more and flicked her tongue lightly on each of Daffney's nipple, getting another moan and a shiver in response. She smirked lightly and trailed her hand down to the rim of Daffney's pants and smirked gently up at Daffney. Daffney raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked as well. "Don't get shy on me now."

"Who said anything" Nikki pulled the pants and panties at once and threw them to the ground "about being shy?"

"Hey, I can't be the only one in their birthday suit." Nikki smirked and pulled her own panties and panties off and then the two moved up more on the bed and Nikki trailed her hand down more and began to rub Daffney's clit. Daffney let out a soft moan and ran her hands through Nikki's hair. Nikki laid kisses on Daffney's neck while rubbing her clit, feeling her get more and more wet. Daffney gripped onto Nikki's long hair and continued to moan and gasp softly up until Nikki put two fingers on her. Daffney arched her back sharply for a little bit and gasped loudly. Nikki smirked against her skin before she started going in and out of her at a quick pace. The faster she went, the more Daffney moaned and gripped on her hair. Once Daffney released, she arched her back and screamed out Nikki's name before collapsing on the bed, panting heavily. Nikki laid next to her, looking at her girlfriend a bit. Daffney looked over at Nikki smirked lightly before pulling the other a bit closer. She had a smirk on her face that Nikki knew so well.

She was going to be screaming much louder than Daffney tonight. _Thank God you can't hear anything through the walls._

* * *

Daffney cracked open her eyes when she was shaken a bit. She groaned lightly and pushed whatever was shaking her. "Five more minutes..." She mumbled softly. She was then shaken again and she groaned before opening her eyes, seeing Abyss near her on the edge of the bed. She looked over behind her and saw Nikki was no where to be found. She slightly panicked, getting up while pulling the blanket to cover her bare body and looking around. Abyss gently put his hand on her shoulder and looked at Daffney. "She went out to grab materials for us. She said she'd be back soon."

Daffney blinked at Abyss and tilted her head a bit cutely. "... How do you know? She told you?"

Abyss nodded. "I was up a while before she went downstairs. I was looking out the window a bit, watching the sunset."

Daffney giggled softly.

"What?"

"You always watch the sunset. Even back at the asylum... You always watched it."

"... It calms me Daffy. I like watching the sun rise and fall." Daffney gently hugged Abyss a bit before he left the room for Daff to change. Daffney didn't have any clothes of her own, so she'd have to improvise with Nikki's clothing. She jumped into her girlfriend's closet and tried to find something to wear.

Nikki just entered the house with bags in her hands full of food, drinks, and a bunch of other things. She closed the door and turned around, seeing Raven and Abyss in front of her. She jumped lightly and rolled her eyes at herself. "Hey guys..."

"Do you need help?" Raven asked, tilting his head.

"Uh.. Sure, if you guys want to help." Just then, Raven and Abyss took all the bags and put them in the kitchen. Just at that moment, Daffney was skipping down the steps and jumped on Nikki, hugging her tightly. "Nikki!"

Nikki chuckled and hugged Daffney back. "Hey Daffney... Did you sleep well?"

Daffney nodded quickly. "Yeah! But then you weren't there when I woke up... and you didn't wake me up to go out and help you!"

Nikki saw Daffney pout andshe gently let Daffney get on her feet and poked her pout. "I wanted you to rest and plus... Kane said it wasn't safe for you guys to go out to the city just yet."

"... Kane _spoke_ to you?"

"Of course I did." Kane just walked in the room with some new cloths: Black t-shirt with dark jeans and some black shoes that were Nikki's father's clothes that were somehow in her house (from when he used to come by for Christmas), "She's pretty interesting. She was playing with matches this morning. Burning stuff like paper, photos, clothes, wood... She's a pretty interesting chick you have as a girlfriend there, Daffney."

Daffney's eyes widened as she looked over at the slightly guilty look of Nikki before Nikki had quickly walked away to the kitchen. She saw Abyss and Raven having the cabinets open to find out where things go and walked over to them and helping them a bit since she had bought a lot of things. When they were done, Abyss and Raven took three beers (one was for Kane) and the two walked out. Nikki sat down at the diner table, her eyes closed as she ran her hands through her hair and she kept the closed as she began to think. There was now five people in the house. Four of which needed to hide, even though Abyss and Daffney were cleared, and one, Nikki, was no different than them except she hasn't killed... yet. She had that urge to. Just like she almost did when Daffney put her parent's house a blaze with them in it. Nikki was there that day and didn't know Daffney was going to do it. She didn't stop it either. Her parents hated Daffney and hated the way she was. Nikki was a martial arts girl, a stuntwoman. She loved it! Her parents on ther other hand, did not.

"Niko?"

Nikki opened her eyes to see her raven-haired lover walk over and Daffney sat down on her lap, sitting in front of her. "Hm?"

"You seemed bothered... Did one of the guys bother you?"

Nikki shook her head.

"Did Kane threaten to kill you?"

Another no.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Just... I'm worried for you guys. What if the cops go to my door, knowing that I might know where you guys are?"

"So... You want us to go."

"No, no!" Nikki shook her head and ran a hand through her lover's hair gently, "I'm just thinking about if we should move to another location.."

"... You have another house?"

"Daffney" Nikki chuckled softly "My family is kind of rich, remember? I inherited everything in my parent's will, which is why I have this big house."

Daffney blinked, processing the information and then she gasped. "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

Nikki laughed a bit and nodded. "Mhm! So, I'll try to see where the family houses are and see if I'm able to move us all somewhere away from this facility."

"You still look bothered."

Nikki lowered her head lightly.

"Nikki..." Daffney lifted the other's head up and frowned slightly, "What's bothering you?"

"I... My urges... They just bother me a lot... That urge to burn things... How much people bother me.."

Daffney giggled a bit and stroked the other's cheek. "They'll do that to you... You just have to learn to control it, maintain how much you want to express them, okay?" She kissed the other gently and smiled "You'll be okay, alright? You have us four here and we're just as... 'insane' as you are." Nikki laughed lightly and kissed Daffney again, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Ugh... Now I see what Taffy gags at when she sees me and Kane kissing."

The kiss broke and the two girls looked back, seeing Raven pretend gagging and Kane chuckling a bit.

"Oh shut up! You two do it in front of me. On. Pur-pose! Assholes..." She said, mumbling at the end before she kissed Nikki's lips once more before getting up off her lap.

"Be nice to me Taffy!"

"No! You're being rude!"

Raven and Daffney pressed their foreheads together and they were growling at each other and Kane pulled them away and got in the middle. "Stop being childish for a second and sit down, and shut up." Daffney and Raven pouted and Daffney went back to sitting on Nikki's lap, being across and not in front of her. Abyss walked in and sat down in a chair before Kane and Raven did as well. Everyone then stared at Nikki and she just stared back. "... What?"

"Um... Nikki." Kane began before he sighed lightly, "You know we all can't stay here, right?"

"She's got it taken care of Kane. You're worrying too much _already_." Daffney said with an eyeroll.

".. Do you really?" Raven asked, slightly excited.

Nikki nodded. "Yep. I have to find a good place so we won't travel too far, but I know that we have to get away from the asylum because you guys are on the run. I know that."

"... You are smart and strategic as Daffney says you are" Kane smirked "I like that..."

"Hey! Back off! She's mine!" Daffney said protectively as she hugged Nikki tightly in a protective way.

Kane laughed. "I'm not going to take her blood Daff. You can keep your girlfriend.."

"... B-Blood?" Nikki sighed lightly and shut her eyes, "You like the sight of blood, don't you?"

"It's what makes me the craziest serial killer around the country."

Nikki opened her eyes and nodded a bit.

"Anyway!" Everyone looked at Raven now, "Do you like... have friends... that are like us?"

Daffney looked down at Nikki, seeing a look as she was thinking. "... Yeah. I do actually."

"You do?" Daffney asked in shock.

Nikki nodded. "... Tara... Mickie... and a girl named AJ. They're all pretty... 'out there' like you guys are, but they haven't been admitted in an asylum. We met a little while after... Daffney was admitted. They were the ones that noticed my craving for burning things and-"

"You've been hanging out with other girls while I've been gone?"

Nikki could taste the jealousy in Daffney's voice it it was edible at the point. She winced lightly from Daffney pulling her hair and she looked up at her. "I have to have friends Duckling. I didn't do anything with them. You already know Tara, Mickie kind of keeps to herself and AJ... AJ is always with a different guy every time I see her. I'm not cheating on you." Daffney pouted lightly and lowered her head, feeling a bit guilty about what her jealousy. Nikki kissed Daffney's lips softly and nuzzled the other for a minute before looking back at the others. "I'll probably give them a call. They might be able to help me out with running."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nikki...?"

"Yeah Daff?"

Daffney slowly walked closer to Nikki as she was pulling a few things out of her closet of the basement. "... I'm sorry. About earlier.."

Nikki poked her head out, furrowing her eyebrows. What was she apologizing for? She didn't understand. ".. What's to be sorry for? You didn't do-"

"I got jealous." Daffney said, interrupting the other, "I got... jealous of the fact you hang out with other girls when I shouldn't be. I know that you love me a lot to not do that, but.. I just-"

Daffney was interrupted as Nikki put her hand over her mouth. Daffney looked at her a bit innocently and Nikki smiled gently. "It's okay Daffney. You being jealous to me is just... that you still care.. That you still love me. That makes me happy." Daffney smiled against Nikki's hand before she hugged her tightly. Nikki laughed softly and just hugged her back before pulling away, going back into the closet and continuing what she was doing. Daffney merely watched, wondering what the other was doing. Nikki could sense this and looked back at the other. "I'm taking a few things out so we can prepare for the next few days or weeks here so we can get prepared in case we need to get out fast." Daffney blinked and then nodded. She understood completely. She knew that if the asylum figured they were here, they would have to leave fast without a single trace of them being there. She knew Nikki didn't want any of them to leave a trail for them behind if they ever left.

"When is the next time you're going out?"

Nikki stopped momentarily with a bag in her hand before she dropped it and continued. "Um.. Later today. Probably in an hour, why?"

"I wanna come with!" Nikki chuckled softly, knowing that Daffney was going to say that. It made total sense! Daffney was the most outgoing one between the two and the one that always went out with her even if it was as something as small as going to get the mail. Daffney wanted to be around her a lot and now it was even _worse_ since they hadn't been this close to each other like this is a long time.

"Daffney... You can't. Not when you just got out of the asylum yesterday. They might try and find you."

"... But-!"

"Daff.. Seriously. It's too dangerous for you to be out."

Daffney's face went from happy to sad in a mere few seconds, tears threatening to fall.

"Daffney... Daffney, please don't cry. I only want to do what's best for you and-"

Daffney shook her head. "You want to keep me locked up! Just like they did!"

"Daffney."

The two looked behind her, seeing Abyss slowly walking down. "What Abyss?"

"Listen to your girlfriend. She has a good point. If we go out and they know we're here, we're all going to end up back in there, even Nikki."

"What?! Abyss-!"

"Daffney, I'm serious. If Kane finds out you went with her as well, you're not going to like the consequences and you'll be crying to your girlfriend wondering why he yelled at you." Daffney let out a growl and just stormed out in anger. Nikki sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She knew that in a few minutes, she'd hear something being thrown, shattering noises, screams, and possible arguing between Daffney and the other two. Abyss walked over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder before he just walked away quietly like he always did, but the time he also had to check on Daffney. He knew she was angry because he sided with Nikki and that Nikki wasn't going to let her do what she wanted. At least not right now. Nikki sighed heavily and grabbed the bags she put on the ground and closet the basement closet before heading up the stairs. She stopped by the basement door and closed it before looking up, seeing everyone, even the angry Daffney, staring at her. She just blinked and walked away without a word. She went up to her room and dropped the bags on the ground before sitting in front of them. She opened the first bag and started pulling out some papers that seemed like documents, going over them a few times. She first had to figure out where the closest house that she had inherited was at. She heard footsteps, but she didn't look up at all. She just kept reading and reading.

Then she felt the person sit behind her and wrap their arms around her waist and she knew who it was. She sighed lightly and just furrowed her eyebrows, trying to focus on figuring out where the houses were. Then she felt Daffney press against her and she could feel the back of her shirt getting wet. _What... Oh God, she's crying.._ Nikki turned slightly, seeing Daffney's head hung low in almost of shame and Nikki's face showed sadness and a streak of guilt could be seen on her face as well. "Daffney..." She whispered quietly. She gently lifted the other's head up, moving some of her hair out of her face and the two were staring into each other's eyes. Daffney bit her bottom lip roughly a bit, not hard enough to bring blood but she was almost there. She was trying hard to hold in a sob, a cry and it was working so far. Nikki pulled her a bit closer into a gentle hug and Daffney instantly just exploded. She let out a light sob and Nikki just gently rubbed her back. This was the slight usual for the both of them, especially when they were at each other's throats but that was rare. The never really argued unless it was for a good reason.

After several, long minutes Daffney had stopped crying and Nikki was just holding her, humming softly while reading a document she had in her hand. Daffney looked up at it a bit and slightly lifted her head a bit on Nikki's shoulder and she blinked. "... What are you reading?"

"A document... It's about this house that's up in Atlanta."

"... Georgia?"

"The one and only."

Daffney groaned lightly and put her head back on the other's shoulder.

Nikki looked over. "What's the groan for? Don't tell me you know someone up there."

"... Nikki, I've lived there before. I kind of _have_ to know someone there."

"Who?"

"You won't get jealous if I tell you?"

Nikki blinked. It clicked in her head now. It had to be Daffney's ex before her. "Katrina. She's there?"

Daffney looked a bit guilty and sighed before nodding.

"... Oh."

"Nikki-"

"I'm not jealous. Not. One. Bit."

"You are. Your voice says it all."

"Well how can I _not_ get jealous of her? She can just say a few words to you and your legs turn to jello and you do what she tells you what to do! She's a player and knows how to get in people's heads and can give everyone a look and BAM! She fucks them."

Daffney gasped. "No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. Like the last time we saw her, three years ago, you almost let her kiss you!"

Daffney blushed a bit and looked at.

"You're proving my point that you still have feelings for her."

"Of course I do!" Daffney looked up at Nikki and sighed, "I do have feelings for her still, but she hurt me in more ways than any human could! Then I moved here and fell in love with you and never tried anything with her. It was all _her_ playing with those feelings."

Nikki sighed and looked down at the document a bit.

"What do I have to prove to you that I don't love her anymore? That those are just feelings that won't be ever used?"

"... When we go up there, you put her in her place because if she tries something, she's not going to have another breath." Daffney could hear the seriousness in Nikki's voice and she turned the other's head gently, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before giving a light smile to her lover. Nikki smiled gently back and moved back in for another kiss, but a cough interrupted them and the two looked over by the door, seeing Raven. "U-Um.. Sorry for interrupting, but Kane needs you two. It's urgent." Daffney and Nikki got up quickly and followed Raven down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing the big guy looking out the window, squinting. "... Kane?" Daffney said gently with some slight confusion.

"There was someone pulling up in the driveway. Not a cop or anything, but" Kane looked at Nikki "you expecting company?"

Nikki blinked in thought and then she gasped lightly, her memory coming back at once. "Yeah! AJ and Mickie are supposed to be coming. I called them earlier to bring Tara and meet here."


End file.
